


50 “People are staring.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [134]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 50 fromthisprompt list.





	50 “People are staring.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> I'm doing a prompt thing on tumblr and Novemberhush asked for number 47. I keep having Derek feels, and I keep writing these... idk, Derek feelsy kinda sappy drabbles xD I hope you like it xD ♥
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177429590042).)

“Stiles,” Derek mumbled as he dipped his chin and backed away, just a little, enough that their faces weren’t touching anymore, “People are staring.”

“Does it bother you that they do?”

“I have a pretty bad reputation, you’re never gonna hear the end of it.”

Stiles gently nudged Derek’s chin and lowered his own head to make eye contact. “I don’t care. I want the world to see us, to see how lucky I am to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Derek said, but he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well, duh. Doesn’t mean I’m not lucky too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
